sachi, tu me hiciste heroe
by finesdavid
Summary: ¿que tuvo que ver sachi? ¿se hubiera tomado kirito las cosas en serio, si no hubiera sido por sachi? descubran la influencia que tuvo sachi en el heroismo de kirito.


_**Pues soy nuevo en fanficion. Y este es mi primer fic.**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes de sword art online me pertenecen.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

**Sachi, tu me hiciste heroe.**

Recuerdo ese momento, como si hubiera sido ayer. Cada fraccion de ese momento me atormenta durante durante las noches. No son pesadillas, ¡cuanto desearia que lo fueran! Mas bien son recuerdos que aparecen una y otra vez en mi mente como el castigo de no cumplir con una promesa. Te protegere le dije. Sachi... no moriras.

Recuerdo a esa chica, bonita, escualida, sin poder protegerse ella sola, enamorada de un beater como yo, aunque nunca me lo dijo o trato de demostrarmelo, su forma de mirarme o creer en mi me lo demostro. Atrapada en un mundo en el cual no merecia estar ahi. Asustada viendo su vida correr riesgos en cada lugar que visite, debil y confiando en que yo la protegeria. Deprimida debido a que solo queria experimentar como se sentia jugar un mmorpg, pero en vez de eso, se gano un boleto a un juego de la muerte.

De los jugadores de SAO sachi era diferente, nunca entendi por que tenia ese deseo tan intenso de protegerla.

Junto a la hermandad de los gatos negros, a los cuales nunca debi ocultarles mi nivel, teniamos muchas aventuras, nos reiamos, disfrutabamos de lo que era vivir. A pesar de que no dirigia mucho la palabra, debido a que me sentia un poco superior, esos momentos fueron excelentes.

Pero, ¡ese maldito dia!, todo lo que habiamos hecho se convirtieron en tormentosos recuerdos que llenaban mi mente de miseria y angustia.

Decidimos comprar una casa. Toda la hermandad estaba contenta ese dia, veia como las sonrisas radiantes de cada gato alumbraban los corazones de cada uno.

Mientras el lider va de travesia en busqueda de una casa economica y al gusto para todos, los demas deciden irse a entrenar. Todo paso tan rapido, el laberinto, la trampa, los monstruos encima de nosotros, mi amada sachi recibiendo un golpe por la espalda moviendo los labios lentamente mientras me decia algo que debido al miedo no pude escuchar, la vi desvanecerse frente a mi. Pixeles tras pixeles, ese momento tan fuerte para mi en el que vi como esa persona especial, a quien prometi que protegeria, morir lentamente frente a mis ojos.

No puedo olvidar esas palabras ''sayonara kirito-kun''.

Tampoco podre olvidar la expresión del lider cuando le dije lo ocurrido. Sus ojos estaban grandes del miedo, sus pupilas dilatadas, temblaba como si se estuviera congelando, mientras sostenia las llaves de nuestra recien comprada casa. El panico lo atemorizaba, no lo podia creer. Podia sentir su dolor, mi corazon me dolia como si me estuvieran bajando el HP a golpes de cuchillo. Pero lo veo asomarse al borde del puente, ¿iba a hacer? Estaba por tirarse del puente debido a lo mal que se sentia. Trate de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dure mucho tiempo solo . No queria saber de hermandades. No queria juntarme a nadie. Pero no me sentia asi por una actitud egoista, mas bien, no queria que nadie mas muriera frente a mi.

Desde entonces me volvi un solo-player. Creo que el mas fuerte de todos ellos. Muchos empezaron a llamarme el espadachin negro. Pero un dia, en invierno recibo un mensaje grabado de sachi antes de morir. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y bajaron por mis mejillas, amargas, saladas, el sabor del dolor. Solo habia un culpable: YO.

Pero mas adelante, muchas personas me buscaron, conoci a una beast tamer poco insegura de si misma, una herrera capaz de forjar cualquier espada, y mas personas que quisieron darme apoyo. Entre esas una chica de la cual me enamore locamente.

Al final lo entendi, sachi tu eres la razon. Me mostraste lo importante de tener amigos, aprendi que esto no es un juego, que es la vida de la cual tenemos que escapar. Me mostraste que nadie merece morir. Que la gente es especial. Aprendí a confiar en las personas que me apoyan. Que siempre hay esperanzas. Y mas que nada, que yo, yo tengo una habilidad especial. Tu confiaste en mi, porque sabias que podia protegerte.

Cada vez, que veo la cara de mi querida Asuna, me siento feliz de que tomé las cosas en serio. De que decidi protegerlos, a todos.

Yo no gané SAO, fuiste tu, sachi. Tu me diste el valor.

Un heroe es quien se sacrifica por los demas, quien pone el cuidado de los demas, por encima de el suyo.

Gracias sachi, por ti me eh convertido en lo que soy. Sachi, tu me hiciste heroe.

**Espero que les halla gustado. Si pueden dejar reviews se los agradeciria :)**


End file.
